The Sword
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "Yes I know there's a sword in my stomach Michael, its kind of hard to miss!" Some one interrupts the Stull Cemetery, Heaven's youngest angel shows up with a sword through his stomach. Dean gets to see just how the inner workings of Heavens family works.


**So this kind of got stuck in my head! Needed to get it out of there before it took over or got lost in the rambles that is my mind!**

* * *

All was surprisingly calm in the cemetery where the final battle was supposed to go down. Michael and Lucifer weren't tearing into each other like it was thought they would, Castiel had disappeared the moment Michael had returned, saying something about being called for help although Dean guessed he was kind of scared to be in the same state, let alone the same field that the angered archangel he had just Molotov'd was in. Not that he couldn't blame the seraph, Michael could be a scary dude when he wanted to be.

Watching Sam and Adam, or was it Michael and Lucifer, he wasn't really sure anymore but watching as the two fought each other kind of struck a nerve in him. Especially considering that Michael/Adam was shorter than Lucifer/Sam and yet he was winning the yelling match. There was another flutter of wings that was undoubtedly Cas.

Castiel landed slightly behind Dean panting heavily. His panting caught the attention of the other two angels further away. They turned to look at him with raised eyebrows until they deemed him not important enough, at the moment, and turned back to their screaming match. With those two preoccupied Dean took the time to turn around only to find Castiel standing there trench-coat-less and covered in blood. Seeing the red liquid stained all over his front and hands Dean took action. He spun around completely and looked over the angel for injury, when he found none he looked at Castiel strangely. If the seraph wasn't injured then why was he covered in blood?

"Cas?..."

"Its not mine Dean"

That didn't help the situation at all. He was interrupted by another flutter of wings albeit more clumsy than Castiel who had arrived merely moments ago. There was a faint glow and a person slammed into the ground with thud and a groan. The two arguing archangels fell into silence as they turned to see who the one that interrupted them was. A young boy sat up from the burning dirt hole and rubbed at his head. He looked up with unnatural green eyes and groaned again.

"WOOO Cas who is that?"

The kid stood up on shaky feet and fell to his knees. His jacket moved aside to reveal a sword sticking through his stomach, literally. Dean rushed the kid feeling kind of ashamed of Castiel for not trying to help him. When he got close enough he reached down and tried to get the kid still but he was shoved away as the kid stood up again.

"Dude don't touch me ok"

The kid stumbled closer to the archangels and fell again. Michael and Lucifer stood frozen for a moment before running towards the amber haired kid. Michael shoved Dean aside and knelt down next to him, Lucifer on the kids other side.

"Shiloh don't move, there is a sword sticking through your stomach"

'Shiloh' winced and gave Michael a look that would have said 'Nah really?'. He gasped as Lucifer grabbed the hilt of the sword. Tears filled his eyes nad he shook his head rapidly. Shiloh shot his hand up and wrapped it tightly around Lucifer's wrist.

"Shi we have to pull it out to heal it"

"No... No Please No... Please..."

Michael grasped the boys chin and turned his head towards him. Tears fell from his green eyes and he continued to shake his head despite the hand gripping his chin.

"Shiloh it has to come out"

Michael's tone left no room for argument and Shiloh tried to pull himself away from the tow but they were having none of that. Michael pulled him into his chest and nodded at Lucifer to pull the sword out. Dean watched as concern shown in Lucifer's eyes as he nodded at Michael and gripped the sword tightly before pulling it out. Shiloh screamed in agony and began to squirm weakly in Michael's arms. But Michael was evidently stronger than him and held on until Shiloh seemed to wear himself out. Lucifer placed his hands around the wound and it slowly started to heal itself closing up into nothing but a small scar.

Michael stood up and pulled Shiloh up with him, Lucifer fooling his lead. They looked once more at Castiel and disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Shiloh was the real last angel created by father. Even Michael and Lucifer care for him enough to out aside petty arguments to help him."

* * *

**Soo.. I don't think its that good... I hope you like it though.. Just kind of cleaning out my docs and uploading them...**


End file.
